


Mail Order Omega

by betheflame



Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve Rogers, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Multi, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Tony needs out of a potential forced bond with Obie. Thankfully, a gorgeous alpha/beta couple is anxious to help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891378
Comments: 25
Kudos: 372
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	Mail Order Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> From the prompt: A/B/O Mail Order Bride AU. Omega Tony doesn't like the arranged marriage Howard has planned for him, so he sells himself as a mail order bride to alpha–beta couple Steve and Bucky.

“Tony are you _sure_?”

He looked up from his laptop.

“Yes, Pepper, I’m sure.”

“It’s just… you hear things about the Alphas that go on those websites…”

“There is no way that someone I find on here, who I can thoroughly background check and ask for scent samples is worse than Obie,” Tony shuddered at the name. “And bonding with Obie is mandatory, I’m putting in all my correspondence that I am looking for courting and marriage but bonding requires further negotiations. It’s perfectly fine, Virginia.”

“I hate it when you call me that,” the other omega remarked with an eye roll.

“And yet I so love the face you make when I do,” Tony countered. “Now, check out this response.”

He cleared his throat to read. “ _Hello, EngineerWithAPlan, we’re Steve and James, an a/b couple who have been together since we were kids. We see that you’re looking for companionship and not necessarily bonding and we’re up for that. Even having an omega in our house would settle some of our hormonal imbalances we’re experiencing and if that omega happened to enjoy our company that’s a bonus. We will be upfront and say we are both very attracted to the pictures you put up, but any physical relationship will be negotiated, as per your advertisement._ ”

“Did they send a picture?” Pepper interrupted.

Tony grinned wolfishly and turned his computer.

“Jesus hell, I’d say you’re going to be very open to negotiation. If someone asked me to describe your ideal mates, I’d sketch those two. It’s freaky,” Pepper said.

“I know.” Tony said with emphasis. “Anyway, they go on to say that they both travel a lot for work but at different times and so a third feels good to them so that none of us are lonely. Steve’s hobby is being an artist and Bucky’s is reading, but they both love running, which is a sin I can forgive them for. They’re terrible cooks and hoping I’m better, and they sent some pictures of their house and the room I’d use in case we never bond.”

Pepper made a face. “Well, I guess it could work.”

“Pep, I’m gonna say yes, and then tell them I’m leaving for Chicago tomorrow and they can meet me at a hotel whenever they’re ready.”

“Did you finish moving all the funds around?”

Tony nodded. “You control the Cayman account and Happy controls the two Swiss ones. Rhodey said he could cover the three in Bermuda. On paper, it looks like I only have the allowance that Howard granted me, but when he looks closer, he’ll realize I drained all of Mom’s trust she left for me, as well as the one Nona Marjarie left. I’m set.”

“And your workshop?”

Tony shrugged. “If I built it here without Howard’s knowledge, I can build it again.”

Pepper sighed. “Then I suppose I’ll have to make sure the pilots get clearance into O’Hare.”

* * *

“Stevie,” Bucky said with an eye roll. “I’m not sure you can make that grout any cleaner if you actually figured out how to breathe bleach yourself.”

“I just want him to come to an orderly home,” Steve said for what had to have been the seven hundredth time since his nesting spree had begun. Steve still had some of the omega instincts he was born with - his designation had switched to ‘beta’ after an experimental treatment on his lungs to generate growth that had been destroyed by a childhood case of MERSA. He and Bucky had fallen in love before the treatment, but Steve put off their official bonding for years, convinced that Bucky would want a True Omega.

Bucky informed him, numerous times, that he mostly just wanted Steve.

“Hey, jerk,” Bucky said, intentionally adding an Alpha Growl into the verbal mix. He saw Steve’s spine straighten slightly. “I think the best way for our Tony to arrive is to make sure we’re on time at the airport, so if you could kindly -”

“Fuck, I didn’t notice the time,” Steve said. “You know, if you had just said that instead of making fun of me for trying to create a welcoming environment we would have saved some time.”

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’tve gotten to make fun of you.”

“I have no idea why I ever bonded with you.”

“My winning personality,” Bucky said as he crossed the room to pull Steve into his arms.

“I was thinking more about your knot, but I suppose we can throw in other attributes.”

* * *

“Tony?”

“In here, Steve,” Tony called from the depths of the laundry room.

“Why - Wait, let me guess, you decided the repairman was taking too long?”

“Steve, it’s a simple dryer function. We don’t need repairmen, I can do this.”

“We just don’t want you to feel-”

Tony pulled himself out of the barrel of the dryer and looked up at Steve. “You said you were okay with me working, with me doing fix-it jobs around the town. You said you liked it even, that I could meet the neighbors. You said as long as I wasn’t in heat and as long as I wanted to and didn’t think you guys were making me, I was free to tinker away. Direct quote. Eidetic memory. Were you lying?”

Steve set his jaw. “Your heat is coming, even I can smell it.”

“But it’s not here yet,” Tony replied. “And I want dryer soft blankets for that heat and that idiot is not going to be able to do what I can so if you don’t mind?”

The pair stared at each other for a minute.

In the seven months since Tony had come to live with them, the battle of wills between Tony and Steve had taken on nearly epic proportions. Steve’s mother hen tendencies butted up against Tony’s self-destructive ones and Bucky mostly played peacemaker between the two.

Tony’s first heat, Bucky had gotten him through the first two days and then Tony had asked for privacy. Steve knew that had killed his husband - who had fallen for the omega within about three days - but Steve was so proud when Bucky pulled himself away from Tony’s nest and went to go stay with Sam for a few days so he wouldn’t be tempted.

Now, heat number two, Tony had let Bucky know he could stay the whole time, and had even agreed to let Steve nest with them.

“Just don’t dehydrate yourself,” Steve said with a sigh.

Tony grinned. “Gotcha, Ma.”

* * *

“Are you actually, actively sure,” Bucky said calmly, betraying the wild beating of his heart.

“Yes.”

“You want to bond.”

“Yes.”

“You want Stevie and me forever.”

Tony kissed Bucky instead of answering. “Bucky Bear, yes. Please. I want both the dry bond and the heat bond, I want it as permanent as possible, I want to wear your marks, and I want to be in this for as long as all shall live and I’d like it as soon as possible, please.”

Bucky grinned and rested his forehead against Tony’s. “Well, doll, I think all that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a ":heart:" is great and I thank you in advance.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [STB Enthusiasts Stuckony](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4) one.  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
